club_winxfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
We Are the Winx (4Kids)
We are the Winx é a música de abertura e encerramento de Winx Club da dublação 4Kids. Para a segunda e terceira temporada, duas linhas foram alteradas na música, integrando Aisha que se juntou as Winx na segunda temporada. Seu instrumental é a música de transformação das Winx na dublação da 4Kids. Em uma propaganda da Mattel das bonecas Flutter Magic, uma nova parte da música pode ser ouvida com o mesmo ritmo nas oito primeiras linhas. Ele também é ouvida no primeiro game para Game Boy Advance Winx Club, Winx Club: Quest for the Codex e Winx Club: Mission Enchantix. Letra 1ª Temporada Close your eyes And open your heart Believe in yourself That's how it starts Dreams will come true Just wait and see 'Cause the magic's in you And the magic's in me We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Magical flowers Digital Powers Rhythms and Tunes The Sun and the Moon Keep on searching Far and wide for The fire burning Deep inside We've got the style And we've got the flair Look all you want Just don't touch the hair We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx 2ª e 3ª Temporada Close your eyes And open your heart Believe in yourself That's how it starts Dreams will come true Just wait and see 'Cause the magic's in you And the magic's in me We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Magical flowers Digital Powers Rhythms and Tunes The Sun and the Moon Magic shapes And shifting tides And the fire burning Deep inside We've got the style And we've got the flair Look all you want Just don't touch the hair We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Letra do Comercial das Bonecas Flutter Magic You will become Very surprised Make our wings flutter And sparkle with lights Beautiful Bloom And her friend is too They woke up the magic Now the magic's by you Créditos *Letra por: Norman J. Grossfeld e John Siegler Curiosidades *Essa música é a primeira e a única música de abertura e de encerramento e a ser utilizada durante as transformações. *Essa música é a primeira e até agora a única música a ser a abertura e encerramento por mais de uma temporada. *Essa música é o primeiro (desde que a dublação da 4Kids começou um ano antes da Cinélume) encerramento a ser de mais de uma temporada. **A segunda é As Garotas do Clube das Winx. **A terceira e última música é Heroínas. *Essa música é uma das três músicas de enceramento da primeira temporada, essa veio da dublação 4Kids. **As outras duas músicas são As Garotas do Clube das Winx da dublação da Cinélume e Heroínas da dublação da Nickelodeon para os três episódios especiais que resumem uma temporada. *Essa música é uma das três músicas de encerramento da segunda temporada, essa veio da dublação 4Kids. **As outras duas músicas são As Garotas do Clube das Winx da dublação da Cinélume e Heroínas da dublação da Nickelodeon para episódio especial que resume a segunda temporada. *Essa música tem muitas contrapartidas: **Para a Cinélume: ***Sua contraparte da música de abertura da primeira, segunda e terceira temporada é Tem a Marca das Winx. ***Sua contraparte da música de encerramento da primeira e segunda temporada é As Garotas do Clube das Winx. ***Sua contraparte da música de encerramento da terceira temporada é Um Sonho Winx. ***Sua contraparte da música de transformação das Winx é Magia Winx/Podem Desistir. ***Sua contraparte da música de transformação do Enchantix é Enchantix (música). **Para a Nickelodeon: ***Sua contraparte da música de abertura da primeira, segunda e terceira temporada Winx, é Mágica. ***Sua contraparte da música de encerramento da primeira, segunda and terceira temporada é Heroínas. ***Sua contraparte da música de transformação do Charmix é Coração de Fogo e Poder do Charmix. ***Sua contraparte da música de transformação do Enchantix é Enchantix (música). *Essa música é uma das duas músicas da transformação das Winx. **A outra é Magia Winx/Podem Desistir da Cinélume. *Essa música é uma das três músicas da transformação Enchantix. **As outras duas são Enchantix (música) e Enchantix, Shining so Bright, sendo da Nickelodeon e Cinélume. Vídeos Categoria:Músicas Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:4Kids Categoria:Músicas de Jogos Categoria:Games Categoria:Músicas de Transformação Categoria:Músicas Tema Categoria:Músicas Instrumentais